Trick Or Treat
by fanfictionkkc
Summary: Cait has a real Halloween adventure. Will she get a trick or treat or both. Since it is October I thought I would do one centered on Halloween. This is a standalone story and not related to the series I am currently writing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Since it is October I thought I would do one centered on Halloween. This is a standalone story and not related to the series I am currently writing.

Trick Or Treat

Chapter 1: Eye Candy

What a beautiful day String thought as he climbed into the jet ranger to head to the hangar. He would much rather be at his cabin on a day like this but Stringfellow Hawke had other responsibilities outside of Airwolf.

Dom greeted String as he walked into the office. It had been relatively quiet the past few weeks and he knew String was getting restless performing mindless repairs and flying boring charters. He was more interested in doing stunts but they hadn't had many come their way recently. Whenever he was restless it was usually followed by a commitment free fling with a beautiful woman with a body to match. He couldn't understand why with someone like Caitlin right under his nose he had to pursue other women. Deep down Dom knew String was afraid to lose his heart to someone. He always played it safe when it came to love. But he also knew that the perfect woman for him was Cait and he also knew she had feeling for him.

"Where's Cait this morning?' String asked looking around for her.

"She went to pick up her costume for the Halloween party tonight at BJ's."

"Party, what party?"

"Ya know String if you would show up more often and pay attention you would know these things. The party at BJ's that everyone's been talkin about." BJ's was the local hangout.

String just shrugged him off as he poured his coffee. His curiosity was getting the best of him. "So what's she going as?"

"Huh, oh you mean Cait. She's going with Everett as a nineteen sixties stewardess and he's a pilot. You know, or maybe you don't know cause your too young ,how the airline stewardess's looked back then." Dom was looking up smiling as if he were picturing something in his mind. "Yeah those were the days before it was "politically incorrect" for the airlines to have their gals dress that way. Boy I sure enjoyed flyin commercial then."

String was getting a kick out of Dom reminiscing about his romantic adventures. He had a feeling Dom was something of a ladies man back in his day. It was good that Cait understood Dom's way of thinking; she loved him and overlooked his chauvinistic views.

"Flight attendant Dom, their called flight attendants now." String said shaking his head grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey I need to run over to Shorties place and pick up a fuel pump for the jeep. I should be back in an hour. If you or Cait need to go anywhere you're Gonna need to use your car, I'm takin the other jeep."

String found himself thinking about Cait's costume and tried to picture how she would look in it.

"Penny for your thoughts." He heard the sweet Texas twang as it broke into his thoughts. String looked up slightly embarrassed as if Cait could read his thoughts.

"Wow, the way you look right now maybe I should offer you a dollar instead of a penny." She said as she laid the garment bag down on the desk.

"bout time you got in." He said trying to change the subject.

Cait looked around as if to make a point. "Yeah, I can see that my not being here put a strain on the work load."

"Well it's the principal behind it. Work or no work you should be here on time." He said as he playfully tapped the tip of her nose with his finger, flinching as she playfully slapped it away.

"Oh, that's good coming from a guy that goes missing for days at a time and Dom has to send out a search party to bring you in." Cait said standing with her hands on her hips with her head cocked to one side.

"Man she's adorable." He thought as he looked at her. He had been thinking about her a lot lately. It was getting harder to control his feelings for her. He was glad he had a date tonight. That would help get his feelings in check. He had made up his mind weeks after he talked Dom into letting her stay when she had tracked him down and returned his good friend Jimmy's remains that he was not going to fall for her. He was instantly attracted to her that day in the Pope County Jail. He had allowed himself the luxury of keeping her here with him but had regrets now. It was hard to maintain a friendship when his feelings went much deeper.

"Where's Dom?" Everett asked as he came strolling in.

"He went to pick up a fuel pump for the jeep, where've you been?" String asked deciding to tease him instead of Cait.

"Right, like Dom wants me hanging around being paid to do nothing. I came to see if Cait picked up her costume. Where is she?"

String pointed to the locker room in the back. "She went to hang it up. How did you talk her into going to this party with you? I heard a lot of the other guys asked her."

"It's one of the perks of having her as a friend." Then as if to realize that String had just insulted him, "Hey, I take offence to that, I'm just as good looking as the other guys."

Everett and Cait had instantly hit it off when she came to work here. He was like a brother to her. They often went to BJ's together. Cait was popular with everyone and Everett enjoyed the attention that surrounded her. The fact that she was a lot of fun to be around didn't hurt either.

"What other guys?" Cait asked as she stepped into the office sensing that she was the subject of their conversation.

"String here thinks I'm out of your league."

"Well, don't feel bad Eve, he thinks I'm out of **his** league as well." Cait said as she picked up a clip board and walked out to do a maintenance check on the jet ranger leaving String red faced and speechless giggling as she went.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He thought. He wanted to know but there was no way he was going to show that he was interested in knowing what she meant by the comment.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAV

It was seven o'clock when Cait finished up entering a week's worth of invoices into the system. Everett would be there in a half hour to pick her up. She headed back to the locker room to change into her stewardess outfit. She needed a night out of fun to get her mind off of String and his newest conquest. She had met Strings latest woman a few days ago and had been down about it. She was hopelessly in love with String and knew he didn't return the feelings. She had secretly kept it to herself. He still held on to the belief that he couldn't let himself get close to anyone other than Dom or St. John. It was hard for her to work as closely as she did with him and hide her feelings. They loved each other and could trust each other with their lives but she couldn't help the tingle she felt when he would put a comforting arm around her or kiss the top of her head when he would leave for the night.

Looking in the mirror she adjusted the little round hat on her head. The outfit was vintage sixties. It was a vibrant light blue mini skirt and short sleeved jacket to match that had a white collar and white trimmed up turned cuffs on the sleeves. Cait thought the jacket was a bit low cut that pushed her perky breast up so they were peaking out a bit. The hat was small and round with a crease on top down the middle. She finished the outfit with sexy white pumps. She laughed to herself. How on earth did women get taken seriously back then? It occurred to her that if she had lived back then the closet she would have gotten to the cock pit would've been to serve the male pilots coffee. Satisfied everything was in place she headed back to the office to shut her computer down and wait for Everett.

"Hey you're early." She said when she heard someone else in the office. Stepping into the office she ran into String who had turned to walk out the door the same time she was walking in. He caught her so she didn't go over backwards. Cait didn't want her imagination running away with her but she could have sworn he was holding on to her longer than necessary for her to regain her balance.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a date?" She asked as she was trying to straighten her skirt back.

String was trying to look her over without her knowing. "I do, I forgot my wallet." He was not one to lie but there was no way he was going to tell her that he just had to see what she looked like before she went to the party.

"Hey if Dom see's you looking like this he might insist you dress that way when you fly charter flights. Come to think of it, it might be good for business."

"Yeah, and while we're at it why don't I just wear this when we take the lady out for Michael."

"I'm ok with that." He said with a mischievous grin. "I mean, he makes all his aids wear white."

Cait scrunched up her nose as she rolled her eyes at him. He was enjoying the banter they were having back and forth and was disappointed to see Everett walk in.

"Whoa, you look hot" he said spinning Cait around to get a good look at her. "The guys are going to envy me tonight."

"And you look absolutely handsome Eve. The uniform suites you. I'll be with the best looking guy in the place." Cait picked up her Sixties style white purse and headed out with Everett. "Have a nice time on your date." She said turning one last time to String.

"You to." He said as he enjoyed watching her in that skirt walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mad Scientist

BJ's was packed. The music was good and everyone was having a good time. Cait was taking a break from dancing. All night she had no shortage of guys to dance with. Everett was preoccupied with a cute brunette he had just met. Sitting at the table alone sipping on a mineral water with a twist of lime she was checking out some of the crazy costumes when a strange man sat down with her. It was a guy dressed as a vampire. At first he didn't say anything. Cait was just about to get up and leave when he said."I want your blood," as he stared at her neck.

"Do I know you?" Cait said with a twang.

The man just kept staring making her extremely uncomfortable. Everett noticed the guy bothering her and excused himself from the brunette heading over to run interference.

"Hey Cait, come on over with us." He said stepping in between Cait and the weird man. Cait didn't say a word but followed Everett to the table he had sat at.

"Thanks Eve, I was just about to tell him to leave me alone. He gave me the creeps."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No I never saw him before."

"What was he saying to you?"

"Nothing, he just kept saying he wanted my blood and stared at me. I think he was on something."

"Well just stay close." Everett said as his new friend pulled him up to dance with her.

"Go on." Cait said. "I'll be fine."

Cait was getting tired, plus she had a busy day not only at the hangar but after work she was helping to take kids from a local family shelter out for trick or treat. She decided to tell Everett she was heading home. When they left the hangar they had decided to drive separately. Cait didn't want to spoil things for Eve if she decided to leave early.

"You leaving all ready?"

"Eve, its eleven o'clock. I don't call that early when I need to be at the hangar at nine."

"Well I'm walking you to your car. I noticed that creep is still watching you."

"Ok," Cait said not arguing with him. The guy really was making her uneasy.

Cait kissed Everett goodnight on the cheek. "Have fun and don't drive if you've had too much to drink." She said as she got into her car. Everett stayed outside for a few minutes to make sure the guy hadn't followed her out. Satisfied that she was safe he went back to the party.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String walked into the cabin and headed to the bar to pour him a glass of wine. He was grateful to be home to the solitude. This had to be one of the worst dates he had ever been on. He had tickets to an exhibit for some of Picasso's lesser known works of art at a small gallery in town. He had looked forward to it for a month. What possessed him to take Phoebe he didn't know. She was nice to look at and not bad in bed but brains weren't something she had an abundance of. He was still cringing over the comment she made to the gallery owner. As they were talking to him she said it was nice of him to let kids hang their pictures there. It would have been funny if she wasn't serious. Dinner was a disaster as well. He would have been better off taking her to one of those themed birthday places for kids where they play games and serve pizza. At the sushi bar she called the waiter over and asked that he send her food back and this time make sure they cook it. Maybe he was finally longing for a real relationship with a woman who challenged him not only on an intellectual level but an emotional one as well. Deciding there was nothing left of the evening he turned in for the night.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Dom looked up at the clock. He thought maybe Cait had decided to sleep in since she was out late at the party last night. It didn't bother him, she was never late and deserved to sleep in once in a while. Besides the paperwork could wait, she had the rest of the day to do it.

It was now eleven o'clock. Dom could see her being an hour late but not two. He was dialing her number when String walked in.

"Voice mail again" he said as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Dom?"

"Aw, it's Cait, She's two hours late and her phone just goes into voice mail."

String sat his coffee mug down. He didn't like what he was hearing. "Have you heard from Everett?"

"Yeah, I talked to him about twenty minutes ago. He's concerned as well. He's on his way here."

Just then Everett walked in. "Have you heard from her." He asked worried.

"When was the last time you saw her" String asked Everett.

"Last night at eleven when I walked her to her car." I watched to make sure she got out of the parking lot safely."

"Why, was there a reason to think she wasn't safe?" Strings gut was gnawing at him.

"Well yeah, there was this creepy guy that wouldn't leave her alone."

"What do you mean by "he wouldn't leave her alone"?

"He kept staring at her and at one point when she was sitting at a table alone he sat down and told her he wanted her blood. He was dressed like a vampire which made it creepier. Cait was really uncomfortable around him. He kind of ruined the evening for her."

String grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Where you going?" Dom yelled after him.

"To her place"

"I'm coming with you" Everett said as he ran after him.

When they pulled up to Cait's house String was relieved to see that her car was there. Maybe she did over sleep and can't hear her phone. He had a spare key to her house. Walking to the door he was alarmed to see it was slightly open. He felt sick; he did not want to go in afraid of what he might find. Walking in confirmed his fears, it looked as though there had been a struggle. Not seeing her anywhere he ran into her room. The costume was lying on the bed so she had made it in and changed. It was not like Cait to open the door for a stranger especially that late at night. String went back to the front door and examined it. There was no forced entry.

"Someone was already in here when she got home." String said pulling out his phone to call Michael.

"What makes you think that?'

"Because there is no way Cait opened that door to anyone she didn't know."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"We're doing everything we can." Michael said as Dom and String sat across from him in his office.

"Our people are going over her house. Believe me, if there's something there they will find it."

String couldn't sit still, getting up he started to pace the floor. "What about that creep that was bothering her at the party last night?"

"I have someone there now asking if anyone knows who he is and if they saw anything. I hate to say it but I don't think this has anything to do with Airwolf."

Dom glared at him. "What do you mean by "you hate to say it?"

"What I'm trying to say is I think this was random. That's the hardest crime to solve. If it had to do with Airwolf we would have heard from someone by now with their demands and at least know who we're dealing with. When a person is abducted by someone not associated with them it is harder to find them."

Michael walked them both to the door. "I'll call you if I get any information. I promise"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"What do you think happened to her?' Dom asked String as they were driving back to the hanger.

"I don't know what to think now. I do know I don't believe in coincidence. Somehow that guy at the party was involved."

"What do you mean involved? You mean like he was working with someone?"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. Everett said he walked Cait to her car. The guy was still inside and Eve waited to make sure he didn't follow her. And Michael said they checked her bank and credit cards so we know she didn't stop anywhere on her way home. Someone was waiting for her and it couldn't have been the guy from BJ's."

"So if the creep didn't follow her home how is it you think he is involved?"

"I think he was a decoy?"

"Decoy, how do you figure that?"

"He was a distraction so we would think she was targeted by a sexual predator or some psychopath. It was just too neatly wrapped up. I think someone wanted us to think that guy at the party has her."

"So where do we go from here?" Dom said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Back to the hanger and wait to hear from Michael."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was terrified. She had no idea who the man was that surprised her when she was getting ready for bed. The drive here was a long one. She was blindfolded but knew they were far from town. It was quiet and very chilly. She could hear the rustling of trees that sounded like they were near a wooded area. The room she was in was made of stone. It reminded her of one of those old black and white horror movies. She figured it had to be around six o'clock the next day. Her stomach was growling from lack of food. She had not seen or heard from anyone since she was locked in here last night. That was about to change. She heard a key being turned in the lock and the door opened.

"So sorry to keep you waiting" the man said. He was dressed in a white lab coat.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Cait demanded. She was so scared her voice barely escaped her mouth.

"My name is not important. When I am through with you I will let you go, if you don't discover who I am and where you are. Now if you will be so kind as to follow me?"

Cait thought maybe she could escape since it was only one man. Her hopes were dashed as the man stepped aside and a very large man took his place in the doorway. He was well over six foot tall and his face was heavily scarred. Not saying a word he took her by the arm and led her down the winding stair case to what appeared to be a lab. She felt her knees go weak.

"I'm sorry I haven't given you anything to eat. It's not that I am trying to make you uncomfortable, I needed you to not eat for at least twenty-four hours."

Cait was afraid to ask why but she did anyway. "Why can't I have anything to eat?"

The man had his back to her picking something up from a metal tray he turned to face her with a syringe in his hand. "Because my dear I need to take some blood from you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

Dom and String were pouring themselves a fourth cup of coffee and it wasn't even six am yet. They slept at the hangar thinking that if someone was going to contact them about Cait it would be here. Neither one had hardly slept more than a few hours on and off. String was trying to push the thoughts he was having out of his minds. Thoughts of never seeing her alive again. If something happened to her all their lives would never be the same. He had lost people before but Cait was not just someone he loved, she was someone he needed.

Dom was in the shower of the locker room as String was just towelling off getting dressed. Dom hollered over the noise of the shower. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday about that guy being a distraction and I think you got something there. Maybe when Michael gets here we'll know more."

String pulled the ivory sweater over his head. "I hope so. I'm not spending another day hanging around here waiting on Michael's people to come up with something."

"Yeah, you planning on talking to some people on your own?"

"I was thinking about it, starting with BJ's."

Dom stepped out of the shower. "I sure felt bad for that guy that runs the family shelter. He was sure counting on Cait helping out with those kids yesterday. There was no way I could tell him the truth about why Cait didn't show up."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that she had a family emergency and had to go back to Texas. I think he bought it."

"Well hopefully we won't have to lie to everyone much longer and we'll have her back."

"Good morning gentlemen." Michael said as he entered the locker room.

"Do ya think you could announce yourself next time Michael?" Dom said as he tried to cover himself with the towel.

"No, and I think you need a bigger towel if you want to keep me from learning more about you."

"What do you have?" String said ushering Michael to the office.

"Hey wait for me." Dom said trying to dress as he ran after them.

"I have a lot of information for you and it is something we can work from. This morning I received a call from the police. I felt it was important to let them know what was going on if they, well you know…"

"Got a report of a body being found." String said finishing his sentence.

"Yes, but as it turns out this guy turned himself in last night at the station. Said he feared for his life. The reason they called me is Cait's name came up when they were questioning him."

"Don't tell me, the creep from BJ's saying the people who hired him to stalk Cait that night want to kill him."

"Hawke how on God's green earth did you know that?"

"Aw, he told me yesterday when we left your office he believed this guy was a decoy. You should have had him out lookin for Cait instead of your people."

"I'm on my way over to question him if the two of you would like to join me." Michael said as he walked toward the office door.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The detective in charge led the three men to an interrogation room. "This is not standard procedure but I'll make an exception. I'll have him brought in."

"Hawke I hope you are going to keep that temper of yours in check?" Michael said raising an eyebrow to him.

String didn't answer. His eyes flashed with anger as he watched for the door to open. Michael knew he couldn't wait to get his hands on this guy. Soon the man was brought in. Before anyone could stop him String had him pinned against the wall.

"You had better talk and talk fast." As he punctuated each word by banging the man's back against the wall.

Michael stepped in to rescue the man. Hiding behind Michael he said, "If you want to know who's got that woman you had better keep him away from me."

"Michael led him to a chair. "You don't tell us what happened to her and I promise you I'll arrange for you to leave with both these men. And I promise you won't be coming back."

"Ok, ok, but first I want to know what happens to me after I tell you what you want to know."

"We protect you" Michael said making eye contact with Hawke.

The man nervously rubbed his arm. String grabbed his arm pulling up his sleeve to reveal needle marks. "Is this what they paid you with?"

The man jerked his arm from his grasp. "Yeah, he promised me more. But when I showed up to collect I noticed two guys in a car with guns. They didn't see me so I took off and came here."

"What exactly did they pay you to do?" Michael asked.

"They showed me a picture of this good-looking chick that they said would be at a party at a place called BJ's. They wanted me to kind of come on to her and give everyone the impression I was sort of stalking her."

"How did they know she would be there?"

"I asked the same question. They told me they had tailed her. She went into this costume shop a week ago. They overheard her talking to the guy there about the party."

String didn't like the slow pace the questioning was going. He stood in front of the man bending down eye level with him his hands firmly planted on the arms of the chair. "I want the name of the man who put you up to this."

"Franklin, Dr. Franklin. He's the guy that paid me. At first he acted like my friend and supplied me with drugs. Then he told me he had a job for me to do and he would keep the drugs coming."

"Did he say why he wanted Catlin?" String was still inches from the guys face.

"Not to me he didn't but I heard him talking to this other guy once. He said something about a bacteria and some kind of antidote. I had a hard time understanding what they were talking about."

Michael pulled Hawke back away from the man. "Did you get the name of the other man?"

"Duncan."

"Jarrod Duncan?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy. Real mean SOB."

"Michael. You know this guy?" Hawke asked hopeful.

Michael motioned for the policemen outside the door to let them out.

"Hey what about me. You're going to protect me right?"

"I said I would." Michael said as he ushered Dom and String out the door.

'You gonna tell us what you know Michael or are we going to have to guess." Dom asked trying to keep his voice down.

"Let's talk in my car."

Once in the car String said, "Talk now Michael."

"Hawke remember last year when I sent you and Cait to that remote Alaskan research station."

"Not an easy thing to forget. Why?"

This guy Duncan, he is heavily into biological warfare. He's the new kind of arms dealer. He's crossed my desk a few times recently. He was interested in the work that was being done at that station.

'Yes but Cait and I destroyed it."

"Not everything. There's you, Cait and the crew of the Russian sub. He is looking to analyze the blood of someone who was infected and treated successfully with the antidote. "

"But why Cait when there are others" Dom asked.

"Because the Russian crew would be hard to track down, and between Cait and me she would have been an easier target. It was more believable her being taken by someone stalking her then me disappearing. And both of us together would have really raised a red flag." String said looking to Michael for confirmation.

"My thoughts exactly." Michael replied.

"String I remember you and Cait telling me there was one survivor a Prof. Rudolph. What about him."

Michael answered for him. "He committed suicide a month later. His wife said he couldn't carry the guilt of being the only one of his team to survive. So that leaves Cait as the obvious choice. I've already sent these names to Marella to find out everything we can including a possible location where they are holding Cait. I think time is on our side on this one."

"How do you figure that." String asked.

"To find what they are looking for is tedious work and will take some time. As long as they need her blood they'll keep her alive."

"Yes but who's going to keep her from being afraid for now." String said looking out the car window thinking how scared she must be.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was lying on the bed in the room where they were keeping her. Her arm was sore and starting to turn black and blue where they had taken her blood. They had taken so much she fainted. An hour ago she was told they would bring her some food. Between not eating and her blood being drawn she could hardly stand. She still had no idea who had her or why. It didn't seem like this had anything to do with Airwolf but she couldn't imagine what else it could be. If they just needed blood why her? They could have paid someone for their blood. She tried to think back on anything that would connect her to them. She was just too tired and hungry to think about it anymore. She worried that Dom and String wouldn't even begin to know where to look for her.

She heard someone at the door. It was the big guy with a tray of food. He walked in and sat it down. As he turned to leave she decided to try to befriend him.

"Wait, I'd like to talk with you if I could please."

He turned back to look at her. Cait couldn't help but feel for him. There was sadness in his eyes. She couldn't help wonder what happened to his face to disfigure it. Whatever had happened had to have been painful.

'Stay while I eat." She said pointing to a chair.

Doing as she asked the man slowly walked to the chair and sat down never looking up from the floor.

"My names Caitlin, what's yours?" The man did not answer.

"Is this food safe to eat?" She asked as she picked through it with her fork.

The man looked up at her slowly nodding yes. He was not used to anyone treating him with kindness.

"Do you know what they are planning on doing with me?" She asked trying to make eye contact with him.

The man quickly got up to take her tray without saying a word, careful to make sure he retrieved the silverware from her.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" Cait said as she laid her hand gently on his arm.

For a moment he lingered as if he enjoyed her gentle touch. Then suddenly realizing he shouldn't be there he turned for the door balancing the tray at the same time pulling the door shut. Cait was right behind him.

"Don't go, stay a little longer." As the door closed she quickly took the paper napkin she kept and placed it between the door frame and the latch and waited to hear him turn the key and leave. Waiting a few minutes she tried the door as it opened.

Cait slowly made her way down the hall. Ducking into a small opening in the hall she waited. Just as she started to step out of the opening she was startled by a flash of light followed by a loud crash. It was starting to storm. She could hear tree branches hitting against the walls outside as the wind started to howl. Thinking it was time to move on before someone came for her she moved down the hall to the stairs. Off to her left she noticed a large window. She headed for it to see if she could figure out where she was. The house was made of stone and looked more like a castle. She couldn't see any lights in the distance. It was dark but when the lightning struck she could make things out. Looking down she saw there was no way to escape from this window. It was a long way down with nothing to break her fall. The storm was picking up and she decided to look for a way out. It looked like from where she was the only way down was the stairs. She listened to make sure no one was below before she descended the stairs. She came to the first floor. If she continued down she would be back in the lab.

Hearing voices in the next room she ducked down under a desk. She could see two men in what looked like a library. One of them was the man in the lab coat. They were both puffing on a cigar and each had a drink in their hand. She heard her name being mentioned.

"If you would have asked me weeks ago Duncan if I could successfully analyze a person's blood that had been infected with the bacteria I would have said no. But with the lab equipment you have provided me with I think I can have a formula for you in about a month."

"What about the girl. Are the police buying that she was abducted by someone stalking her?"

"Even if they don't there is no way anyone will tie her in with us."

"What about that idiot you hired to follow her to the party."

"I wouldn't worry about him. I paid two local thugs to take care of him."

Cait had heard enough. She now understood what they were after and why they needed her blood. She stood up to make her way out of the room when a flash of lighting and loud crash of thunder outside the huge window she was in front of brought the men's attention straight to her. She ran for the front door making it outside.

"John" Dr. Franklin yelled. "Go after her."

Cait ran as fast as she could. The only time she could see where she was going was when the lighting lit up the night sky. The wind was picking up. Her heart was beating so fast she thought they would find her by listening for it. As she ran she heard a familiar sound that she heard many times at the cabin, the howl of wolves. Only these sounded as if they were on her heals even though she knew they weren't. She kept on running even though she was shivering from the cold rain. Weak with exhaustion she kept falling and picking herself up. Another strike of lighting and she could see a road ahead as she ran for it. In the distance she saw a man walking along the road away from the castle she ran toward him.

"Stop, please help me." She screamed. The man did not seem to hear her over the storm. She was almost to him. "Please you have to help me." She pleaded as she reached him. There was another clap of thunder and flash of lightning that lit up the man's face as she ran straight into John.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Release The Hounds

Michael's car pulled up at the hangar. String and Dom ran out into the rain to meet him. "Any news?" Dom asked.

"I think we know where Cait may be." Michael said walking as fast as he could with his cane into the hangar. Taking a map out of the folder he was carrying he laid it down so they could all see it.

"I know this area." Hawke said as he took the piece of paper from Michael. "It's a pretty remote place."

"It's owned by Duncan, and according to my sources he has been in the area lately." Michael said pushing his glasses back up his nose.

String went to the back to retrieve his gun, carefully checking it as Dom did the same. "This storm is getting worse we should get going."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

John brought a very weary and soaked Catlin back to the castle. Both men were waiting on her as she entered the library.

"I told you Miss O'Shannessy that if you discovered who I was and what we were doing you would be disposed of. I'm not a violent man and would have preferred to let you go." The doctor said as he paced back and forth deciding what to do.

Duncan spoke up. "It appears she is going to give us trouble. I don't think we will be able to keep her here for a month, not to mention that her friends at the Frim will eventually discover her whereabouts."

"I don't like this Duncan. I can't afford to get caught ."

"Then I have an idea. Is it possible for you to freeze her blood for when you need it?"

"Yes, I see where you're going with this. We can take all her blood now and at the same time eliminate her without it being, let's say messy?"

Cait almost fainted when she heard what her fate was. They were going to drain every drop of her blood until she died. This can't be happening she thought. I have to be dreaming.

Dr. Franklin motioned for John to take her to the lab. For the first time he hesitated taking orders from the horrid man. "I said take her to the lab you worthless idiot" the doctor ordered as Duncan drew his gun. John complied.

"No, please let me go. Help me John!" Cait pleaded as she tried in vain to break free of his hold on her.

John silently and slowly dragged Cait to the stairs to start her slow decent into hell.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String and Dom arrived at the lair. Michael had shown them a picture of the castle but not a layout of it. String was thinking of how they were going to get in without her being hurt or killed in the process. Michael wouldn't get there as fast as they would in Airwolf but he was glad that at some point he would have back up. He tried to keep his mind on flying and how they were going to rescue her. When he had returned from his date the other night he had done some soul searching. He was seriously thinking of asking Cait out on a real date. He made up his mind that when they brought her home he was going to go through with it. They were going to bring her back, of that he had no doubt.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was fighting with all she had in her as she was placed on the table with straps holding her down.

"You might as well make this easy on yourself" The doctor said. "It is going to happen whether you struggle or not."

He proceeded to take the first vial from her. "I'm sorry your suffering but this will be over by tomorrow morning. I will need to let your body recover in between drawing your blood." He finished and withdrew the needle.

"I will be back in twenty minutes."

Cait laid there thinking about her life, about the things she had done and the things she wished she had done but didn't. It was hard to lay there knowing she was never going to see her family or Dom and String again. Her biggest regret was never telling String how she felt about him. Thinking to herself if she did get out of this somehow she would head to the cabin and lay it all on the line.

Out of the corner of her eye Cait caught a movement. It was John sitting in a chair guarding her. Somehow she needed to reach him.

"John, I know you can hear me. You need to let me go. If you don't you know he is going to kill me. Do you want that to happen?" Cait pleaded with him.

At first she thought she wasn't getting through to him, and then she noticed he was looking over at her. Very rarely had he made eye contact with her since she had been there. Standing up and looking around for the doctor and seeing he was nowhere in sight John began to undo the straps.

"Hurry John before he comes back."

Cait jumped off the table only to fall to the floor. She was even weaker than before. But she had to get them out of there. "John what's the best way out of here?'

He took her to a door that was almost hidden by lab equipment and pried it open. It opened up to steps. Cait knew they had to lead to the outside because of the cold air that rushed down to them. John pushed her toward them as he started to close the door staying behind.

Cait grabbed his hand. "No, you're coming with me. He'll kill you if he finds me gone."

John took his hand away and again pushed her out the door. Cait turned and pushed her way back in. "I'm not leaving here without you. So either we escape together or die together."

John took her by the hand leading them out shutting the door behind him. His stride was longer than hers as she had a hard time keeping up with him. He kept moving faster as if he knew what would happen next. The storm had not let up. The rain was cold and the wind relentless. Suddenly John stopped holding his hand up to her as if he were trying to hear something. She heard it to. It sounded like a pack of dogs. John changed direction pulling her behind him he picked up the pace.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"There" Dom said "That's got to be the place.

"What do you see on the scan?"

I got two people in the wooded area; wait two more approaching the woods with several animals. I think they're dogs. My God String it looks like the two in the woods are being hunted down. The two with the dogs are armed."

"There's a clearing I'm setting her down."

Cait was now the one stopping. She thought she heard Airwolf. "Please God let it be String and Dom." She said out loud. John looked around to see what it was she was looking for. They were both startled by the sound of the dogs closing in on them.

John again took her hand leading her away. They came to a small house that looked like it once belonged to the grounds keeper. John pulled her inside knowing she would not be able to make it any further. He had decided that he was going to protect her best he could for as long as he could, even if it cost him his life.

String and Dom where following the sound of the dogs. "Dom we have to be getting closer. It sounds like their up ahead about a quarter of a mile."

John stood Cait in the corner of the room furthest away. Soon they heard the dogs outside the door.

"John, come out now with the girl and I'll forget this ever happened. Come on John, you don't want to die do you?" The doctor called out.

John looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He picked up a small wooden chair. It was silent for a moment. Suddenly the door burst open and Duncan appeared with his gun in hand. John rushed him hitting him with the chair but not before Duncan got a shot off.

"This way Dom." String was now running as fast as he could despite the heavy rain that was doing everything it could to slow him down. When he arrived at the house he could see a man in a white lab coat holding a gun cautiously peering in through the door.

String came up behind him before he or the dogs knew he was there. Taking the butt of the gun he took him down with a blow to his head. Stepping over him he drew his gun and proceeded with caution. It was dark but he could make out two people on the floor. One was holding the other.

"Cait, he called out to her as Dom came in behind him. String almost stumbled over another man lying on the floor. He reached down to remove his weapon.

"String, help him. He's been shot."

String knelt beside her. She was holding Johns head in her lap as she tried to wipe the tears away. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms to reassure himself she was safe but he knew this man Cait was concerned about needed help.

Dom helped Cait up. "Let String see where he's shot."

String took the flashlight from his belt and began to assess the man. "It looks like his shoulder. His pulse is good but we need to get him out of here."

"I already called Michael. They're almost here. He brought medical help if we needed it."

String found a blanket and made him as comfortable as possible. Then he turned his attention to Cait. She was standing over by Dom. She looked pale and weak.

He reached for her pulling her in his arms. She was shivering. He led her to the small couch that was in the room. Sitting her down he found another blanket wrapping her in it.

"He saved my life." She softly said.

"Who is he?"

"All I know is his name is John and he worked for the doctor."

String heard Michael and his men approach the house. "Sounds like help's here for your friend."

Soon John was on a stretcher and headed back to the main road. Michael turned to Cait. "The medic said he thinks he'll make it Cait. What can you tell me about him?"

"Nothing but his name. I think he may have worked for Dr. Franklin for some time. He was cruel to him. And I don't think he was able to speak. Michael will you make sure he gets help. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be alive.

"You can count on it. Now we need to get you some medical attention. It's stopped raining. Do you think you can make it back to Airwolf?"

String put his arm around her. "We'll get her there."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm All Out Of Treats

Cait woke up the next day to the sun shining into her room. It took her a moment to realize where she was, the Firms hospital at Knightsbridge. It was all coming back to her; no it was not a dream. The last thing she remembered was String carrying her to Airwolf away from the hell hole where she was being held for the purpose of taking her blood. She realized she was alone but not for long. Looking up standing in the doorway was String.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I was in Michael's office." He said as he came to her side.

She shifted in the bed to be able to talk with him better. "Is John alright?" She asked concerned.

"He was taken to the hospital last night. They removed the bullet and he is doing fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. They're not going to charge him with anything are they? I think he was a victim in this as much as I was."

"I don't know what the police are planning to do with him Cait, but I do know Michael said he is going to help with his defense if they do charge him. It turns out he is unable to speak. Dr. Franklin has been using him for years. It's unlikely they will charge him. If anything they need to get him some help getting back into a normal life."

"Do you know the reason they took me?" She asked wondering how much she needed to explain.

"We think we know why, we were hoping you would confirm it. Neither Duncan or Franklin are talking."

Cait looked as though see didn't want to talk about it but knew she needed to. "It had to do with the bacteria you and I were exposed to when we went to that station in Alaska."

"Michael figured as much." String said as he took her hand to help comfort her as she relived the events she had been through.

"They were planning on keeping me for a month while they took blood from me to analyze. Only I escaped the next night I was there and over heard them talking. I ran but John caught me and brought me back." Cait tightened her grip on his hand. "They decided it would be too hard to keep me there for a month so they planned to take all my blood and freeze it."

String dropped her hand as it suddenly sunk in what she had just said. "They were planning on killing you by draining your blood?" He was almost as pale as she was realizing how close they came to losing her. "How did you end up where we found you?"

"Franklin had just taken more blood from me. He said he needed to wait twenty minutes to continue. He left me with John. I asked him to help me. That's when he showed me a way out. We might have made it had I not been so weak from not eating and the loss of blood. That's when we headed to the cottage house. John was going to try to fight them off as long as he could. I thought I heard Airwolf and then you were standing over me."

String searched her eyes. I killed him that she endured all this by herself. He thought how scared she must have been. She was afraid when they were at the station and exposed to the bacteria, he saw the fear in her eyes then but she was not alone, he was at least with her.

"Cait, I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner." He said as he took her hand again and kissed it.

"Hey, that's not your fault. What matters is you did find me and I made it out of there. How did you come to find me anyway?'

"Do you remember the guy that wouldn't leave you alone at BJ's?"

"Yes, how do you know about that?"

"He was working for Duncan and Franklin. They hired him to stalk you at the party so when you came up missing the police would assume it was him. They double crossed him and sent two local thugs to kill him only he caught on and went to the police."

Cait looked as though she was thinking over all he had said. "So they must have watched me for some time." She said as she shivered.

String patted her hip. "Scoot over." He said as he sat on the bed beside her. "You're safe now. All these guys are in jail now. Why don't you rest? I'll stay here while you sleep."

"String there's no need in you stayin. I'm fine."

You're not fine Cait, what you just went through was traumatic. Not to mention the doctor said you're severely anemic and suffering from exhaustion. There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone so don't argue." He reached for the blanket and pulled it up around her and kissed her on her cheek. "Get some sleep."

Cait closed her eyes as String stood up to take the chair by her bed. "String, thanks for everything."

"Why you're welcome."

AVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Two days later the doctor released Cait to go home. She was supposed to stay another day but if she promised to rest he said he would let her go home early. It was 9:00 am and she was already dressed and ready to go when Dom walked in.

"Hey sunshine, you ready to go?"

"Dom I've never been more ready in my life."

Dom pulled the wheel chair up tp the bed. "Your chariot awaits you."

Cait pulled a disgusted face. "Dom, I'm…."

"Now Cait don't even think of arguing. Hop in."

Cait decided that if she wanted out of there she had to do as Dom said. "Where's String today?" Trying to sound nonchalant even though Dom wasn't buying it. He knew she was disappointed he didn't come to take her home.

"He had a job that was scheduled. He should be back later tonight."

"Oh, ok." She tried as best she could to hide her disappointment. She had the last few days to think over what she had promised herself when she thought she was going to die. But now that she made it out alive did she have the courage to tell String she was in love with him?

Dom pulled up to her house. "I wish you'd reconsider coming home with me. I don't like leaving you alone like this."

"Dom I will be fine. If I need anything I will call. Besides the hangar is ten minutes away. We're already behind on work, now go."

"Ok, I'll go but I don't have to like it." Dom said as he walked her into her house. "I'll check on you later."

Cait decided to fix herself some lunch and maybe watch a movie. Sitting down with a sandwich and iced tea she turned the TV on flipping though the channels stopping at an old black and white movie. It was just ending so she waited for the next one to come on. As the credits started to roll she went to fill her glass with tea. Sitting down she started watching the movie. To her horror it was Dracula. Picking up the remote she quickly turned the TV off suddenly realizing how alone she was. Now she wished she would have listened to Dom and stayed with him. She pulled a blanket up and curled herself into a tight ball covering herself like you do as a child believing that when you are under a blanket no monsters can see you. Soon she fell asleep.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was awakened by a clap of thunder. It was dark out and for a while she was confused until she was fully awake. She hadn't left any lights on since it was the middle of the day when she fell asleep. Too frightened to move she sat there in the dark as the thunder and lightning increased. She thought of calling Dom but didn't want to look like a scared child. Her fear began to take over her mind. She imagined what would happen if Duncan or Franklin escaped. And what about the stalker, what if he were outside. Then Cait froze as she heard someone at her door. She didn't move a muscle until she heard a knock on the door. "Thank God" she thought, Dom had come to check on her.

Running to the door. "Thank God you're here" she said as she opened the door running into Strings arms.

He could feel her trembling. "Cait what's wrong" as he pushed her inside so the both wouldn't get any more soaked then they already were.

Cait was visibly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I thought you were Dom."

"Disappointed are you?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

Looking at him standing before her half soaked she started to cry as all the emotions she had been bravely holding in came flooding out. "I was so scared, Dom told me not to stay here alone and then this Dracula movies came on and I fell asleep and it was dark and then…."

Not able to say another word, she was in Strings strong arms and his lips were over hers making it impossible for her to cry or speak. He could feel her trembling subside. "I'm sorry I'm late getting here. Dom was going to stop by but I told him I was planning on it." He said as he parted from her lips. "You had better change out of these wet clothes. "

She was barely able to speak. "I think you're the one that has the wet clothes."

"Yeah, I guess I do." He said looking down at his drenched jeans.

"Come with me she said as he followed her to the spare room. "Here, my brother left some things when he stayed with me." She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a cotton t-shirt. "I guess I should go change."

Cait's knees felt weak. She couldn't figure out what he was doing there. "Oh no you don't" she thought. I'm not going to over think this as she pulled out her favorite flannel nightshirt. She didn't want to wear something sexy as that would be obvious and besides his kiss could have been just for comfort though she doubted that. Walking back into the living room she found him looking out the window watching the storm.

"Did you miss dinner? I could fix you something" For someone who spent so much time with this man she couldn't believe how nervous she was.

String turned looking at her. He thought how sexy she looked in the nightshirt she had on. Walking over to her he pulled her into his embrace.

"No what I missed was Trick or Treat." He said with a boyish grin.

Cait blushed, "Trick or Treat huh, well it just so happens I'm all out of candy."

String took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. "Then it looks like I'll have to give you a trick." Grinning as he kissed her. Closing the bedroom door behind them "You wouldn't by any chance have that stewardess outfit would you?"


End file.
